


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "What are you doing?" Pidge asked.Allura held up the strands of linked flowers. "These? I'm making...well, I suppose you would call them flower crowns in your language."(Allura's making flower crowns. Pidge helps.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Voltron Fluff Week 2017](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event) Day One, for the prompt "flower crowns"!

Pidge walked into the lounge and the smell of flowers hit her like a brick wall. She jerked her head up from the schematics she'd been reviewing to see that a florist's shop had apparently exploded in the center of the lounge. 

And sitting on one of the couches was Allura, with a string of red and yellow flowers across her lap and a frown of concentration on her face. A lopsided tower of flower rings sat on the couch beside her. 

Pidge stopped and stared for a full minute before she found her voice again. "Uh, hey, Allura."

Allura looked up from the flowers in her lap. "Oh! Hello, Pidge." 

"What are you doing?" Pidge asked. 

Allura held up the strands of linked flowers. "These? I'm making...well, I suppose you would call them flower crowns in your language." 

Pidge edged closer to the mass of flowers in the center of the room. "You're making flower crowns?" she repeated.

Allura nodded and went back to tying the stems of two yellow flowers together, adding them to the string of red ones she already had. "It's something we Alteans do every spring. We would make flower crowns out of the sweet juniberries to exchange with those closest to us. It's about a rebirth, a renewal of the relationships." She shook her head with a soft laugh. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear me reminisce." 

"No, it's cool!" Pidge said quickly, and swung over the back of the couch opposite Allura. "Do you want some help?" 

She had no idea _where_ that had come from. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her entire afternoon making flower crowns instead of working up the code to install the cloaking device on the other four Lions. 

Allura's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, yes, that would be lovely! Thank you, Pidge!" 

Pidge's heart skipped a beat or ten. Oh. Yes. _That_ might be why. 

She cleared her throat and picked up a bundle of pale purple flowers she'd never seen before in her life. Even on Earth, she would've been hard-pressed to tell the difference between a carnation and a daisy, but out here on the other side of the galaxy? Who even knew? 

"Those are Carillian violets," Allura said. "They're some of my favorite flowers." 

"Really?" Pidge touched the soft purple petals. "They're beautiful." 

Allura nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Do you know how to make a crown?" 

It had been a few years since she had, but Pidge remembered tying clover flowers together to make bracelets and necklaces for her mother when she was very young. "Let me see if I remember how." 

The stems were stiffer than Pidge had worked with before, so weaving them together took a bit more effort, but soon she worked out a rhythm of wrapping the stems around each other to make a serviceable crown. It definitely helped that the Carillian violets didn't have any particularly thorny bits. 

"I'm glad these aren't roses," Pidge muttered. 

"What are roses?" Allura asked. 

"Oh, they're a flower from Earth. Usually dark red, but they come in other colors, too." Pidge scanned the pile of flowers in front of her, but couldn't find one that resembled a rose. "They're supposed to be a romantic flower, but they've got thorns all down the stems, so they wouldn't make a very good flower crown." 

Allura giggled. "No, I imagine not. They sound quite lovely, though." 

"They are," Pidge agreed. "Maybe I'll get a chance to show you sometime." 

It might have been her imagination, but she thought Allura's cheeks looked a little pinker. "I do hope we get the chance for that." 

Pidge picked up one more violet and tied it into the strand she had, and pulled it into a circle to gauge the length. Yeah, this was good enough. She wrapped the last stem around the others and tied it off. It was a bit lopsided and had a few more leaves sticking out of it than she wanted, but that was okay. Definitely not bad for her first Altean flower crown. 

She edged her way around the couches to where Allura was, careful not to step on any flowers, and set the crown on top of her bright white hair. 

Allura's eyes widened, and she lifted one hand to gently touch the crown. "For me?" 

Pidge grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "You did say they were your favorite." 

Allura smiled shyly up at her, and then reached into the pile of finished flower crowns beside her and pulled out one with pretty blue and pink flowers. "I, ah, made this one for you." 

Pidge sat beside her, and Allura placed the crown on her head. It was lighter than Pidge had expected, with a wonderfully refreshing scent, which was surprising. 

"It's beautiful," Pidge said, but she couldn't take her eyes off Allura. 

"Heeeeyyyy Pi—whoa, what are you doing in here?" 

Pidge nearly jumped out of her skin at Lance's voice, and looked up to see him and Hunk saunter into the lounge. 

Lance peered over the couches at the pile of flowers. "Oh, so you're doing girly stuff. Never mind, then." 

" _Actually_ , it's a traditional Altean team-building exercise," Allura said sweetly. "Weaving the crowns helps your focus and concentration, and then you exchange them with all your teammates. I was just about to call the rest of you in here to help." She pointed to the couches. "Now sit down and start weaving." 

"Aw, _man_ ," Lance groaned, but he hopped over the back of the couch and started picking up flowers. 

Hunk joined him and grabbed a bright yellow flower. "Is it okay if I make one for Shay?" 

"That's a wonderful idea, Hunk," Allura said. "I think she would love it." 

Lance scowled at the flowers. "Is this _really_ a team-building exercise?" 

"Yes," Pidge said, and pointed at the crown on Allura's head. "See? We're building the team already." 

Lance rolled his eyes, and Hunk happily picked out more yellow flowers.

Pidge and Allura shared a grin, and impulsively, Pidge grabbed a crimson flower out of the pile in front of her and set it on Allura's lap. It wasn't a rose, but...

But from the smile on Allura's face when she lifted the flower and smelled it, Pidge guessed it was pretty clear what she'd meant, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
